It All Started that Valentine's Day
by TigerLily888
Summary: A Valentine's gift sent in error leads to an unexpected outcome. Written for HGRHfan35. Fourshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is for my beautiful friend, Collinda. I think she's the first friend I made on FF. She is the most gorgeous, incredible reviewer I know. I love you, sweetie. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. Your humour and encouragement and friendship means so very much to me!**

* * *

><p><em>This story is a work of fiction by an amateur writer and is for entertainment purposes only. The writer is in no way associated with Criminal Minds nor anyone connected to the program. No Copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received by the creation of this story.<em>

_All publicly recognized characters and storylines are owned by The Mark Gordon Company, Paramount/Viacom, Touchstone Television, CBS Television Studios, ABC Studios, and their related entities._

_All original characters, settings and/or storylines are Copyright protected.__ Any duplication or distribution of this story, in whole or in part, expressly prohibited without written consent of the Author._

* * *

><p>"And then after dinner at the uber chic, uber expensive French restaurant, Kevin says he's got us a room booked at the Ritz Carlton. Can you imagine? Me, Penelope Ann Garcia, in a FIVE STAR HOTEL! Ohmigosh, I am so freeeeeking excited!"<p>

Hotch spooned a pinch of sugar into his coffee, smiling as he listened with half an ear to the females in his team talk about their plans for Valentine's Day. It happened to fall on a Friday this year, which is why JJ was currently informing her friends that she and Will were going to go away for the weekend; their first since she had rejoined the BAU. Hotch took a sip of his coffee and was about to leave when he glanced over at the table where the women were seated.

What he saw made him pause mid-step. Emily sat there, listening to her two companions' plans with their partners, a smile on her face. That in itself was not unusual. What drew his attention was the fact that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes were … sad. As the other two women laughed and joked about whether there was any point at all in JJ bringing along a sexy negligee, Emily appeared to be lost.

Alone.

It was a feeling he had more than a passing acquaintance with. In fact, he didn't think it was an exaggeration to call loneliness his constant bedfellow. And it appeared that he wasn't the only one. As he watched his subordinate with her melancholic dark eyes, he wondered if there was something he could do. He couldn't ease her loneliness, at least not in a romantic way, but perhaps he could lift her spirits.

Hotch walked back to his office and googled 'valentine's day gift baskets Washington'. Clicking on the first entry, he picked up his phone and dialled. "Hi. Yes, I'd like to place an order for hand made dark chocolates, please."

* * *

><p>Emily strode into the bullpit, eyes straight ahead. <em>Do not look around Prentiss. Because you'll immediately get depressed the moment you see flowers at someone's desk.<em> She couldn't remember the last time she even got a Valentine's Day card, never mind flowers. She sat down and shoved her clutch into the drawer under her desk. _You do not need flowers. In fact, you don't need a man. You're perfectly happy on your own. And really, you're not even on your own. You have Sergio._ He was a man. Kind of. He was as needy as a human male, that's for sure. But the bonus was he didn't talk back. Or do other annoying things. And then there were her other two trusty companions – g-spot vibe and rabbit vibe. What more did she need?

"Morning Emily." Reid walked in, giving her a smile as he took his messenger bag off. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Emily grunted and typed in her log on ID and password.

"So do you have a date tonight?" Reid sounded chirpy.

"So do you want to lose a testicle? Don't ask."

"Oh." There was a satisfying silence. Unfortunately it didn't last long. "I only asked because you weren't wearing your traditional all-black Valentine's Day attire."

The brunette narrowed her eyes at her colleague. "So I'm wearing a white dress. Haven't you heard? White's the new black." Fashion was one of the things guaranteed to shut Reid up. It worked like a charm. In actual fact, she had accidentally ran out of black things to wear. The slutty black cocktail dress was somewhat inappropriate for work. Especially since there was no one around here that she wanted to flash her cleavage at. The maroon wrap around dress that she had worn a few months ago had caused such a widespread phenomenon of bulging eyes-to-bosom stares from males outside her team that she had sworn never to wear another one to work again. Fricking perverts. They had all acted like they had never seen boobs before. She had even caught Judy Davies checking out the girls. Although that probably wasn't sexual. Emily had heard from Pen that Strauss' assistant had been thinking of getting a boob job. She wondered what she would do if Judy turned up at work one day with identical boobs. _God_, thought Emily as she shuddered. The thought didn't bear thinking about.

"Hey, Princess! How's it hanging?" Derek flashed her a million-watt smile as he slid into his chair. "I'd come over and give you a Valentine's Day hug but I better not seeing that I'm gonna need my man muscle for tonight."

"Shut up, Morgan," she bit out. What the hell was everyone so happy about? Even Reid didn't have his usual quizzical, slash thoughtful look as he perused the file before him. He looked almost content. And now Derek was humming. She frowned, trying to place the tune. "Morgan!"

"What?" He grinned, looking innocent.

"Were you just humming Sexual Healing?" What she won't give to be able to kill with a look. Except then she'd have to explain to Hotch why he was an agent down and why he was going to need to get the cleaners in to clean up the big steaming pile of mess that used to be Derek.

"Yes, but it wasn't aimed at you. I was listening to my Marvin Gaye CD on the way to work. You just need to chillax and – " Morgan stopped, wariness appearing on his face at her raised eyebrow.

"What, get laid? Was that what you were about to say?" Her voice was sweetly saccharine.

The sheepish smile on his face was her answer. She opened her mouth to make a cutting retort. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for him, her phone rang. Emily shot her team mate a glare and picked it up. "Prentiss."

"Agent Prentiss, this is Bill down at the security desk. I have a delivery for you here."

"What's the delivery, Bill?" What the hell was it and who sent it?

"Uh.. I can't say for certain, Agent. We scanned it, but it's hard to tell." Emily frowned. Was she imagining it or was the security guard sounding evasive. Weird.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Five minutes later, she walked back into the BAU, a small gift basket wrapped in dark purple cellophane trimmed with red satin ribbon in her hand.

Derek blew a wolf whistle. "Oooh, Princess, what've you got there?"

"None of your business." She paused next to her desk. Maybe she should go to the bathroom to open it. She wasn't sure if she could bear any more of Derek's teasing. Oh, what the hell. What else could it be but chocolates. It was too small to contain fruit or bath products and normally jewellery wasn't sent in a gift basket. Not that anyone was going to send her jewellery.

Emily sat down and tugged the end of the ribbon, then pulled open the crackly cellophane.

She froze.

"_Holy fucking shit_." Morgan was suddenly right next to her. "What are you planning for tonight? An orgy?"

"Oh, wow." Reid had also come up to stand next to her.

The three of them stared in awkward silence at the twin pack of 'his and hers' KY jelly sitting innocently amid at least two dozen condoms. All in different coloured packs.

Reid bent down to take a closer look. "Trojan Ribbed, Trojan Magnum, Trojan Her Pleasure, Trojan Ultra Thin, Trojan Extended Pleasure, Trojan Non-Lubed, Trojan Supra, Trojan Twisted Pleasure, Trojan Mint Tingle, Trojan Ultra Pleasure, Trojan-Enz Lubricated. Well, it looks like Trojan is the sender's condom of choice."

Emily had finally recovered from her 'surprise' gift. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

The younger man flushed and straightened up. She turned her focus to Derek, who had been suspiciously quiet thus far. "Did you send me this as a gag gift, Morgan? Cos if you did, I am going to get Pen to text all the female contacts on your cell and tell them you have herpes."

"I did not do this! Come on, what would I get out of it? My balls tied in a knot? No way."

She was still glaring suspiciously at him when they heard Dave's amused voice to their right. "I only have two questions. Where's the party and am I invited." He looked down at her gift basket, eyes twinkling.

Emily rolled her eyes. Great. Another joker. "Very funny, Dave. Not."

Dave smiled down at her. "So, who's Trojan man?"

"Emily thinks Morgan sent it to her," volunteered Reid.

Everyone turned to look at Derek. "For God's sake, it wasn't me! I can't prove a negative, but trust me, I am not a Trojan man. I use Pleasure Plus condoms, okay? Here, look." He pulled out his wallet and removed a blue foil packet. "See?"

"Pleasure Plus? You're joking right?" Emily looked down at the item. Just because Derek had a different brand in his wallet didn't mean he wasn't the perpetrator.

"Actually, it's true," said Reid. "Pleasure Plus is Morgan's preferred brand. It is specifically designed to enhance sensation through its looser fit, hence allowing nerve endings to remain at their most receptive."

The silence that followed was deafening. Emily was the first to speak. She looked at her partner and their resident genius. "So, how long have you both been in a relationship?"

Derek chortled, slinging his arm around Reid's narrow shoulders. "I don't know. What do you reckon babe, four months?"

"I..I we are not in a relationship!" spluttered the younger profiler, turning bright red as he angrily pushed Derek's arm off him. At Derek's uproarious laughter and Dave's chuckling, he shot them an furious look before walking back to his desk. "We're _not_ in a relationship," he reiterated as he sat down at his desk. To Emily's surprise, a second later, Reid smiled at them, laughter dancing in his eyes. "It's purely sex. There's no relationship. And believe it or not, Morgan's a bottom."

At that, Emily and Dave burst out in loud, uncontrollable laughter while Morgan was now the one spluttering out his denial. "I am _not_ having sex with Reid! Reid, you are so dead. I'm going to come to your house and steal all your books. I swear."

Reid shrugged and Morgan eyed him as he moved back to his own desk. "Besides, even if I were, I would definitely be a top!" muttered Morgan.

When the laughter finally died down, Dave addressed Emily. "You really don't know who it's from?"

"I really don't. I think it's a mistake, though. Read the card that came with it."

_Emily,_

_I'm looking forward to tonight. Here's a preview._

_From you know who_

"From 'you know who'?" Dave made a face. "Dated anyone original lately?"

"I haven't had a date since I came back seven months ago. Apparently being thought of as dead puts a slight damper on your love life." She didn't have a single clue who it could be from. "I'm going to go with my original deduction that it was sent to me in mistake." She sighed, wrapping the basket back up. "Pity I'm not seeing anyone. I wouldn't have minded testing out 'Her Pleasure' and 'Mint Tingle'.

Dave gave a low laugh as he headed for the stairs to his office. "They're good, but my recommendations would be the 'Extended Pleasure' and the 'Magnum'".

"Guess it makes sense you're a Trojan man, Dave. The brand has been around for 80 years," Emily called out, grinning to herself when she heard him tell her to zip her mouth.

* * *

><p>It was only six but the BAU was already empty. The only person left besides her was Hotch. He had only gotten in late that afternoon after spending most of the day in meetings at the D.C. field office. Emily chewed her lip, staring at the small stack of reports left on her desk. Unlike everyone else, she had no plans for the evening, so she <em>could<em> technically stay and finished them off. On the other hand, she could instead get some Thai take out plus she had that litre of Dublin Mudslide in the freezer she hadn't yet touched. The way she was feeling, she was probably going to go through the whole tub tonight. The only toss up was whether she felt like watching Kill Bill or Silence of the Lambs.

Making the decision to leave, she packed up and powered down her computer. She was almost out the door when something made her turn back and look up at the only office on the catwalk with the lights still on. Emily contemplated the silhouette of her Unit Chief for a few moments before coming to a decision.

She walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on his door. "Hey, Hotch."

Hotch looked up at her, a faint smile appearing on his face. "Emily. You were about to leave?"

"Yeah. No date tonight?" she asked lightly, testing the waters.

"Yes, I do actually."

She frowned inwardly at her reaction to his reply. Surely that wasn't jealousy she just felt. No, it was only disappointment. She would have liked his company tonight. Her rambling thoughts halted at his next words.

"Well, if you count a date with a bottle of scotch." His smile widened fractionally. "Jessica's just broken up with her boyfriend and asked if she could take Jack to visit her cousin in Providence for the weekend."

"In that case, I was wondering if you'd like to join me for some Thai take out and an excessively violent movie." She held her breath. For some reason, she really, really wanted him to say yes.

Hotch looked at her, his face set in its usual inscrutable lines. He was going to say no. "I've got a better idea. Just let me make a call."

Emily watched him scroll through his contacts on his cell and press call.

"Peter? It's Aaron. I'm well, thanks, how about you?" He paused. "I know you're probably fully book, but I was wondering ..." A smile lit up his face. "That's wonderful. Thanks so much for that, I really appreciate it." Another pause. "Yeah, sure, if you ever need a profiler, give me a call," he replied, chuckling. "See you at eight."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "So I take it we're going somewhere?"

Hotch paused. "I should have asked you first, shouldn't I?" He grimaced. "I'm obviously out of practice. I'm sorry. Emily, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He paused. "Uh, as a friend of course. It's not a date, so please don't think I'm uh..." He struggled to find the right word while she looked on in amusement. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her supervisor at a loss for words.

"It's fine, Hotch, I know what you mean. I won't report you for sexual harassment." She didn't try to hide her smile at his discomfiture. "And yes, dinner sounds lovely."

"Great." He looked relieved. "Will an hour and half be enough time for you?"

Her brain raced. She needed to shower, shave her legs, blow dry her hair and apply make up. That should be enough time. _If_ she could figure out what to wear. "Just."

"I'll pick you up at 7.30 then."

"Okay." She was about to turn to go when he called her name.

"I almost forgot to ask. Did you get the gift basket today?"

"I beg your pardon?" Surely she didn't hear what she thought she heard.

"A gift basket. From Jenna's World of Gifts?" Hotch frowned at her lack of response. "It didn't arrive?"

"Umm...y..e..s it did." Holy crap. Maybe it _wasn't_ a mistake. Maybe Hotch was trying to hint that he wanted to pound the punany pavement tonight. _Her_ punany, none the less. "The er...gift basket was from you?"

"Didn't it say on the card?" He looked at her for a long moment, expression quizzical. "Emily, I hope you're not offended. I really didn't mean anything by it. I just thought that since it was Valentine's Day, you might like to indulge in a bit of a pleasurable past time. I know how much you like these varieties."

Her mouth parted. She was feeling slightly light-headed. If she hadn't known her supervisor as well as she did, it was highly likely that she would have fainted. "I presume your gift basket wasn't supposed to contain a selection of condoms and lubricant?"

Hotch froze. He looked like a statue. "Pardon?" Even his mouth barely looked like it had moved.

Emily reached into her bag and took out the gift basket, unwrapping it before placing it before him. The look of sheer horror that appeared on his face was priceless. So much so that she had to bite the inside of her lip hard to stop from bursting out in laughter. Okay, she had her answer. The condoms weren't from her boss. Bummer. She could have done with some rock and roll tonight. Even if the consequences would have affected their professional relationship. Boy, she was horny. And she wasn't blind. Hotch was a good looking man. She had even had a couple of x-rated fantasies about him in the past. She sighed, it was never going to happen. Even if he had felt the slightest hint of attraction for her he was too disciplined and controlled to ever act on it.

"E..Emily, I swear, this was not what I ordered. It was chocolate truffles. It must be a mix up. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this, I swear." The look of distress on his face made her cut in quickly.

"Hotch, relax, it's fine. I never thought it was from you." Well, except for a split second. And that had been more wishful thinking than a real thought. She could still discern concern on his face, though. "Will it make you feel better if I promise I won't report you to IA for sending me this 'gift'?"

"Not really." He still looked partially shell-shocked. And knowing him as well as she did, she knew what he was going to say next, so she jumped in first.

"You are not backing out of dinner. So don't even think about it." She picked up the basket of condoms and lube and stuck it back into her bag. Emily walked to the door and looked back at her Unit Chief who was still sitting at his desk, staring at her.

"Emily, what..." he gestured wordlessly at his desk, then at her.

"Oh," she grinned. Lucky she could read sign language Hotch-style. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning to use the condoms tonight. I thought I'd drop them off to the free clinic down the road from my place on the weekend." She had no idea why she said what she said next. "Trust me, Hotch. If we were going to end up in bed, I won't want there to be any barriers between us. I'll see you at 7.30."

She smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs, the open-mouthed look on his face still imprinted in her mind. She couldn't wait to see him tonight. It was going to be a very interesting evening. She had to admit though, that she was a little worried about the handful of unprofessional thoughts she had recently had. Because she was pretty sure jumping your boss' bones constituted sexual harassment.

It was all the condoms' fault for putting thoughts in her head. She was so getting rid of them the first chance she got. She stepped out of the lift into the parking garage. Maybe she might keep 'Her Pleasure' and 'Mint Tingle' in her purse. You never know. It wasn't completely outside the realms of possibility that she get a booty call. Although whether it'll happen before the condoms expired was another question altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>greengirl82 and I were commiserating over having to watch commercials about condoms and lubes. Then she said I had to write a fic about these. So I did. Thanks for the idea, greengirl82!<strong>

**I'm still on a high after watching s07e12, and it probably showed LOL. Please review and let me know what you think of this first chapter. Chapter 2 will be posted on Valentine's Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm posting this a day early as I might be busy tomorrow. But Happy Valentine's Day everyone. I hope you are able to spend it with your loved ones.**

**And a special Happy Valentine's Day to you, Collinda. Lots and lots of love and hugs. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**HRGHfan35's prompts were Nils Lofgren's Valentine ad David Gray's This Year's Love. Please check out these songs on Youtube if you are interested.**

**Thanks saturdayslump for betaing, you are the best, as always!**

* * *

><p><em>Friday evening – Valentine's Day<em>

Hotch raised his hand and knocked on the door before him. His distorted reflection stared back at him from the bright gold numbering. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his facial muscles. He looked even more grim than usual. Not a look he wanted to portray tonight. Sure, he knew it wasn't a date, but he wanted to have a pleasant dinner with Emily, his colleague. After her extremely suggestive comment earlier, he had had to remind himself a number of times that Emily was his subordinate and team member. She was not someone he could allow himself to be attracted to. Dinner was simply going to be a meal between two colleagues who just happened to be friends. That's all.

But then Emily opened the door and every sensible, rational, sane thought that he might once have had disappeared.

She stood before him, a breathtaking vision of utter delight in red. The short chiffon dress left her shoulders bare while the material gathered over her bodice, showing a hint of cleavage before falling in graceful folds over her hips and ending at the tops of her knees. She had pulled her hair up into a simple knot, allowing wisps of curls to frame the delicate bone structure of her face. She looked incredible.

"Hotch?" Surfacing from the fog of lust that had apparently descended from nowhere – Hotch placed the blame squarely on that basket of condoms – he finally focused at his subordinate, who had a quizzical look on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Err... yes, I'm fine." _Pull yourself together, for God's sake._ "You look nice." _Nice?_ _That was the best you could come up with? Lame doesn't even cover how pitiful that is. She looks much better than just "nice" you moron._

But Emily didn't appear to notice his uninspired-to-the-point-of pathetic vocabulary. "Thank you." She flashed him a grin that lit up her eyes and he felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. What the hell was wrong with him? This was _Emily_. "You look rather dashing yourself." She gestured towards him.

Hotch automatically glanced down at his beige suit he had decided to wear for a change, which he had simply teamed with a green shirt and dark brown loafers. "Uh... thanks," he mumbled. He suppressed the urge to shift his feet awkwardly. _Get a hold of yourself you freaking idiot._ "I thought I'd go without a tie, but now I'm feeling slightly under-dressed." Emily would have been able to walk into the most prestigious restaurant in town, no questions asked. He, on the other hand, with the open-necked shirt - _ha, so much for trying to look informal_ - and the five-year-old suit would probably be turned away with a snobby sneer.

Emily winked at him. "Trust me, you have way more items of clothing on than I do. And that includes my earrings." Speechless, he automatically stepped back when she stepped forward before turning around to close and lock her apartment door. "Shall we go?"

Hotch nodded. He followed her down the stairs, unable to prevent his eyes from focusing on her gently swaying hips. What had she meant by the wink when she said he had more clothes on than her? Surely she was wearing underwear. _Wasn't she?_ Not that it mattered, really. He was sure his mind was going to be obsessing about the question for the rest of the evening. He'd be lucky to make it back to Emily's apartment without turning into a incoherent, babbling mess.

Dinner was looking more and more like a really bad idea. With potential career-ending consequences. But as he felt his body tighten at the flash of bare thigh as she got into the SUV, came the unbidden thought that a night with Emily Prentiss would be well worth the risk.

* * *

><p>"Peter." A smile broke out on Hotch's face when he saw his friend walk up to them.<p>

"Aaron!" The man with the clean-shaven head dressed in an expensive black suit gave Hotch an enthusiastic hug. "How long has it been since I saw you last?"

"A few months." Hotch turned to take Emily's arm and drew her forward. "Peter, this is a friend of mine, Emily."

Peter held out his hand and Emily took it. "Lovely meeting you, Emily."

"You're Australian?"

"The accent gave me away, huh?" The restaurateur turned to Aaron. "So, you never told me you were seeing someone." As he spoke he led them both into the restaurant and towards a table in the corner.

"Emily and I work together, we're not...dating." Hotch held out Emily's chair for her and waited for her to be seated before seating himself.

Peter arched his eyebrows. "Well, you have way more self-control than I ever would have, mate." He flashed Emily a charming smile. "So how about coming in here for a meal when the restaurant's closed to the public? I make a really good wagyu steak on the barbie."

"Team it with a bottle of your best Australian cabernet sauvignon and I'm there." Emily returned Peter's smile and Hotch felt a surge of annoyance. What the hell was that? Was he jealous of his friend?

He cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt your little tete-a-tete, but I'm starving so maybe you can arrange your date later?" If it were up to him – never. Sure, Peter was good with knives, but Hotch was better in hand-to-hand combat. He blinked. What was happening to him? Was he under some kind of Valentine's Day spell? First he couldn't stop thinking of Emily, then he couldn't stop imagining her naked and in his bed, and now he was jealous. Him, Aaron Hotchner, who prided himself in his ability to rise above base emotions to which the rest of the human race was susceptible. Lust and jealousy were not emotions he ever thought he would allow himself to experience. And _never_ for a subordinate.

"Sorry," apologised Peter, although his smile was anything but. He gave Hotch a thoughtful look, as if he could sense Hotch's jealousy. "Will you allow me to order for the both of you tonight?"

"What do you suggest?" asked Emily.

"Well, I suggest you both start with the Oysters Kilpatrick. The Cape Cod oysters are particularly good today, and they are lightly grilled with bacon bits and Worcestershire sauce and sprinkled with parsley. Served with lemon. For the main, I suggest the roasted kangaroo fillet served with a red wine jus and a sweet potato roulade. I would also highly recommend the salt-baked grouper with parmesan chips or the seafood udon noodles in XO sauce."

Hotch decided on the kangaroo while Emily chose the fish. After a few minutes chatting with them, Peter excused himself to welcome a newly arrived group of diners, but not before telling the brunette couple to enjoy the live band.

"So, how did you meet Peter?" asked Emily, looking curious as she took a sip of her Chardonnay.

"No in a conventional way. He actually ran into the back of my car about 18 months ago. After apologising for the incident, he invited me and Jack to his newly opened restaurant and here we are."

"Well, that's an interesting way to make friends with chefs. How come that never happens to me?" Emily rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that though because I wish someone would cook for me. It sucks cooking for one person."

"I know what you mean. I'm really sick of eating spaghetti and fried rice."

Emily smiled. "Really? You cook fried rice? That's very multicultural of you."

Hotch grimaced. "I don't know about multicultural so much as I'm happy to cook something that Jack likes. He always likes the rice when I get Chinese takeout, so I thought I'd try doing it. It couldn't be that hard. I googled the recipe and went with the one that had the highest reviews. And at least he'll eat the few peas I add to the rice."

"Henry likes the salmon fish cakes I make for him. Maybe you can try them on Jack and see how he goes with them. They're pretty yummy if I may say so myself."

"That sounds good, thanks." Hotch smiled at his colleague. "So, what did you think about the latest scandal surrounding Senator Edwards?"

The evening sped by in a blur of gourmet food, fine wine and even better conversation. Hotch hadn't realised how much he missed just having someone to talk to outside work. Nor had he realised how much he and Emily had in common. They had similar views about many things – politics, religion and just plain old life in general. It occurred to him that not once, in the years he had known her, had he made an effort to learn more about her. Not just her likes and dislikes or what she did in her spare time, but who she really was. Emily was a complex woman, which was fine. No it was better than fine. It was good, because he was a complex man himself.

Their easy camaraderie over the meal had lulled Hotch into a false sense of security. He had thought he had managed to reign in his recalcitrant attraction to the beautiful brunette sitting across from him in the intimate setting of the small restaurant. And then for some unfathomable reason, he opened his mouth and asked her to dance. He had no idea why he did it. Perhaps he was just being nostalgic; it had been a long time since he had danced with a woman. He suspected though that it was because he wanted to know what she felt like in his arms, and this was the closest he was ever going to get to that experience. He watched her, somewhat anxiously, if he were to admit to himself, as she hesitated before answering. He was about to open his mouth to take back his question when she uttered a soft yes.

They swayed together to the music, his left hand holding her right and his other hand on her narrow waist while her left hand rested on his shoulder. Hotch was intensely aware of Emily. Every now and again, the heated scent of lilies floated into his nostrils, each breath ratcheting the arousal that burned in the base of his stomach. Her body was only a breath away from his and tendrils of her untamed hair brushed his cheek. He had to suppress the strong urge to press his mouth to the pulse in her throat. He wanted to taste her soft skin, feel the rapid flutter of her pulse under his tongue.

He wondered if she too was affected by his proximity. On one hand, he hoped she was; that he wasn't the only one feeling this intense attraction. On the other hand, he hoped she wasn't. He was afraid that he would find himself with no self-control at all if he saw even a hint of desire in her eyes. He didn't want the song to end. He didn't want to see what was going to be reflected in her eyes, in her face.

The song ended and another began. Hotch held his breath, but she made no move to leave him. Then the singer started to sing the words to the new song, and Emily drew back, her eyes meeting his.

_This year's love had better last  
>Heaven knows it's high time<br>I've been waiting on my own, too long_

_When you hold me like you do  
>It feels so right, oh now<br>Start to forget how my heart gets torn  
>When that hurt gets thrown<br>Feelin' like I can't go on._

As Hotch listened to the lyrics of song he suddenly realised how right Emily felt in his arms, as if she had been made to fit in there. He watched as a corresponding awareness dawned in her eyes, and in that moment, everything changed. Never taking his eyes from hers, he placed the hand that he had been holding on his other shoulder, and cupping her cheek, brought her closer to him as he bent down towards her.

* * *

><p>Their first kiss was the stuff of fairy tales. Everyone knew that only fools and dreamers believed in that perfect, happy-ever-after kiss, and God knows, she was not a dreamer. She didn't think she had ever been one even as a little girl. She had never dreamt of a prince coming to sweep her off her feet, rescue her from dragons then carry her off into the sunset. No, she was more than capable of looking after herself and fighting off dragons and other evil beings. And as she grew up, the concept of evil changed, but she never did.<p>

So it was a shock for her now to experience this feeling of wanting to surrender her entire self to this man who was kissing her. His mouth was gentle yet demanding, coaxing yet not holding back in demonstrating his claim over her. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as his tongue toyed with hers, their breath mingling in the passion-heated air around them.

_When you kiss me on that midnight street  
>Sweep me off my feet<br>Singin' ain't this life so sweet?  
>This year's love had better last<em>

When they broke apart, they stood on the small dance floor staring at each other with identical stunned expressions. Emily bit her bottom lip. Never had she been so unsure in her life. If it had been any other man, they would be on the way back to her place now. But Hotch was not any other man. He was in fact the one man she had been looking for all her life. That kiss had not only aroused her senses in a way she had never experienced, but had stirred emotions within her that she didn't think were possible. Even more so since he was her supervisor. They couldn't stay, but she couldn't ask to leave either.

Thankfully, Hotch took the decision out of her hands. "Let's get out of here. We need to talk."

He settled the bill and they exchanged a few words with Peter, whom Emily saw was now looking at the both of them with both gentle amusement and speculation in equal measures. He gave Emily dessert wrapped in goose-shaped foil, telling her that it was a chocolate cake called the seven deadly sins. Emily smiled when she overheard him say to Hotch that he hoped the two of them would be able to indulge in at least one of the sins that night, even if it was only gluttony.

The drive to her apartment was fraught with tension and awkwardness. Although a trillion and one thoughts were spinning through her head, she had no idea what to say to break the charged silence. Hotch didn't seem inclined to speak either, so she kept quiet. Once or twice, she gave in to the urge to steal a glance at him, but each time his stony-faced expression dissuaded any attempt she might have made at light conversation.

After about 20 minutes, she was unable to bear the silence any longer, so she reached forward and switched on the radio. It was an easy listening channel, and seemed relatively harmless, if a little bland. The current love song ended and the DJ came back on air.

"_This next song is Valentine by Nils Lofgren. This is for you listeners out there who, up to now, have been too afraid to let anyone else into your heart. Maybe there's someone out there waiting to be let in. So on this Valentine's Day, why not think about opening your heart and letting that special someone be your Valentine. It's just a small suggestion from someone who used to be in that position. Happy Valentine's Day, folks."_

_Today I'm thinkin' about the world we live in_

_All the love and hate that's floatin' around_

_All the times I felt so lost and helpless_

_You stood by me, you never let me down_

_Still I keep throwin' up these walls_

_Most of them I've built with stones_

_You tear 'em down and bridge the distance_

_Knowin' we ain't here to be alone_

_So let your blue heart open wide_

_Let's never leave our dreams behind_

_It would comfort and restore my pride_

_If you let me be your valentine_

_Our differences are part of life_

_Still love will pass the test of time_

_I want you every day and night_

_Girl, won't you be my valentine_

_Be my valentine_

_Be my valentine_

_Be my valentine_

Emily stared blindly out the side window, her tears making the lights outside blur into a dizzying array of flashing colours. The song was describing her. She had worked so hard at keeping people out so that she could protect herself from hurt and pain that she had no idea how to let anyone in. Even the girls on the team, whom she loved, had been kept at a distance. And then there was Hotch, who had time and again told her that he was there for her. Always had been, and always would be.

She was tired of being alone. Of having no one she could open up to or lean on. Of waking up in the middle of the night gasping for breath, terror suffocating her, and finding no one there to comfort her. No one to tell her that everything was going to be all right. She didn't want that life any more. She wanted a life where she was happy, where she was half of a whole, where she could go to sleep without needing to have a night light on like a child afraid of the dark because _he_ was lying there next to her, holding her close. Telling her that she never had to be afraid again, because he was there, that he would never let anything ever hurt her again. But it wasn't just any man she wanted. She wanted Hotch.

"Emily, we're here."

She blinked at the sound of his voice. Picking up the foil goose, she released her belt and got out of the SUV, leading the way up to her apartment. Once inside, she put the goose, her clutch and keys down on the side table, then slipped off her high-heeled sandals, all the while avoiding the dark eyes she could feel were staring intently at her. "I'll just go make us some coffee." She turned to walk to her kitchenette but Hotch caught her arm before she had taken more than a step.

"Emily." His voice was deep and compelling, making her stop in her tracks, but she didn't turn back to look at him. She was afraid that if she did, she would see the regret in his eyes, and that would break her heart. _This_ was why fraternisation was frowned upon.

"Emily, please look at me." He took a step towards her and placing his fingers on her jaw, gently tilted her face up to his. Hotch looked intently at her, his face serious, but she thought she glimpsed a softness in his gaze. "These past few hours I've spent with you have been among the best few hours of my life. You've made me laugh out loud and you made me rack my brains to defend my opinions. But most of all...most of all," he repeated, his thumb smoothing over her cheek, "you've opened my eyes to the possibility of a life that I never thought I would have again. I know that if we decide to explore what it is that there might be between us, it's going to be difficult, not just for us, but for the team. Of course the rational, correct answer is that we forget about us." His eyes darkened and he reached down and took her cold hands in his large, warm ones. "I don't know about you, but I know no matter what I do, I won't be able to forget that kiss. Hell, I don't _want_ to forget that kiss. I shouldn't say this, because I did love Haley and she was a wonderful woman, but that kiss," he smiled faintly, "that was the most incredible kiss I've ever had."

Emily's breath caught in her throat at the heat blazing unmistakeably from his dark chocolate orbs. His hands tightened around hers and his gaze lasered into her. "Emily, I don't pretend to know all the answers, and I realise I'm going too fast, but if you want this...if you want _us_, I will do everything in my power to be with you. Everything." The conviction in his voice left no room for doubt.

"Oh, Hotch," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. He wanted to be with her. _Hotch_. _Her Unit Chief_. The man that, if she was completely honest with herself, had owned a tiny part of her heart for a very long time. She didn't even know when she had first fallen for him. All she knew was that she had pushed her feelings to one side, telling herself that nothing would ever happen between them.

Ever.

Which was why she now wondered if she was dreaming because it just all seemed too good to be true. But she couldn't be dreaming because she never had happy dreams. She swallowed, the thought that she might be spending the rest of her life with this incredible man overwhelming her power of speech.

"Emily, if I've somehow read this wrong, just tell me to go and I will. We don't ever have to talk about this again." His words were rushed and hurried, unlike his usual measured speech. The anxiety in his eyes finally freed her tongue. Her fingers clutched his in a vice grip.

"Hotch, _no_. You didn't read this wrong. I want to be with you. Very much. I just can't quite believe this is happening to be honest," she admitted softly. "One minute we're friends and co-workers and now, well, I don't know what we are yet."

He released her hands and settled his on her waist, drawing her close to him. His brown eyes were gentle as they observed her. "We don't have to define what we are yet, do we?"

Emily slid her hands up his chest and somewhat tentatively linked her fingers around his neck. "No, I guess not." Without the height of her heels, he loomed above her, making her feel small and delicate, a feeling she was unused to.

"This is probably rather forward of me, but...may I kiss you?"

She felt as if a light switch had suddenly been turned on within her. She smiled. "You may."

And just like before, their kiss was amazingly perfect. Ridiculously so. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn they had been kissing for years. He seemed to know every erogenous spot in her mouth, finding them with his tongue. As the kiss deepened, Emily's leaned up into his chest, shivering when he sucked on the tip of her tongue. She was pressed so closely to him that she could feel his shaft harden against her abdomen, making her body moisten in response. When Hotch pulled away abruptly she made a sound of protest.

She stared dazedly at his passion-darkened countenance. "Emily, if you want me to stop, tell me now. I can't promise I can stop if we go any further." His voice was low and intense.

There was no need to pause to consider. She wanted to be with him and she didn't want to wait. "Don't stop."

His answer was short and succinct. "Your bedroom. Now."

* * *

><p>Hotch felt his pulse race when Emily slid the tab of the zipper down the side of her dress. She pushed the dress downwards and stepped out of it, revealing the sexiest set of underwear he could ever remember ever seeing. And this was on a woman standing before him in the flesh. The red lace bustier bra cupped her full breasts, leaving the top curves bare, while the lace boy cut panties hugged her narrow hips, exposing the curves of her buttocks and teasing him with a glimpse of the dusky shadow between her thighs. He swallowed hard, feeling his cock jerk hard in his slacks. It was all he could not to pick her up right there and then, throw her on the bed and cover her lithe body with his. She was unbelievably beautiful, and it had been a hell of a long time since his last sexual encounter. He just hoped he wouldn't disgrace himself before he had the chance to please her. Giving her pleasure was his paramount concern, his own needs be damned.<p>

At that thought he quickly shrugged off his jacket, and while unbuttoning his shirt, toed off his loafers. To his surprise, Emily was suddenly next to him, fingers nimbly unbuckling his belt and sliding down the zipper of his slacks. Her quick inhalation of breath told him that she had just seen what he had felt – his boxer-covered shaft push through the opening of his slacks. Somewhat to his amusement, though not to his surprise, she recovered in an instant and stuck her thumbs into the side of his boxer-briefs, pushed both these and his pants off his hips. She only gave him time to step out of the puddle of clothing on the floor before sinking to her knees in front of him.

"Emily, what are you doing?" he asked, mouth going dry at her action.

"What do you think I'm doing?" she answered huskily. The combination of the clear arousal in her voice and the passion in her heavy-lidded eyes served to inflame him further and his cock strained towards her. A millisecond later, her cool hand was encircling his heavy member and he shuddered at the alien feeling of another person's touch on a part of him that had for so long known nothing but the rough skin of his own palm.

Emily was anything but rough. She ran her soft hand over him, appearing as if she was familiarising herself with every ridge and texture of his shaft and the sacs beneath. Hotch's nostrils flared when he saw, then felt, the tip of her tongue touch the very tip of him, dipping into the slit to collect the drop of liquid there. She tasted him, a faint smile appearing on her face, signalling her approval. He slowly let out a breath he hadn't even been aware he had been holding. She liked tasting him. Which meant she was probably going to...

_Christ._

The first contact with the warm, silky recess of her mouth wiped away all thoughts and left only pure, uncontrollable lust. She sucked him in a lazy rhythm, her right hand holding the base of his penis and stroking him in time with her mouth, while her left rested on his hip. He choked back a gasp when she released him and ran her tongue wildly over and around the engorged head, somehow managing to hit all the pleasurable spots like the ball in a pinball machine. Back she went to the sucking, but with increased pressure and rhythm this time. Hotch's hands were now clenched into fists as he felt the base of his spine tighten. He muttered a curse as she let him out of her mouth again with a soft pop and this time, her tongue shifted between massaging the sensitive spot under the ridge of his penis and swiping at the almost continuous drops of pre-ejaculate he was emitting.

"Please, Emily," he breathed, eyes narrowed on the skilful action of her mouth as she plunged back down on his shaft, her moan of enjoyment vibrating through his cock and straight up his spine to the pleasure centre of his brain. This time the suction was concentrated and the pressure was hard. Just before his climax hit, he saw her lift her eyes upwards to him. The sight of the love and lust swirling within the midnight depths was the catalyst that tipped him over the edge. White-hot pleasure seared through his veins and every muscle in his body contracted as he shot his release into her waiting mouth. He had never experienced a more intense orgasm, panting hard, his knees almost buckling under the force of the climax that swept through him.

A few seconds later, she was back on her feet, leading him to her bed. He lay down gratefully on it, heart still thundering from his recent exertion. He watched her switch on the bedside lamp and turn off the overhead light before removing her bra and panties, the latter he observed with some regret. He would have to ask her to wear them again for him. Another time. But first, he had a favour to return.

"Come here," he said softly, voice still husky from the after-effects of passion.

Emily walked up to him, cocking her head to one side in curiosity when he took her hand and urged her onto the bed. "Sit on me," he ordered. She got onto the bed, blushing as she straddled his waist. "Higher." He scooted downwards on her bed.

"What do you mean...oh!" She emitted a loud gasp when he settled his face between her thighs and gave her a long lick, tasting her. The knowledge that she had been so aroused from fellating him that she was dripping with desire caused a surge of renewed passion in him.

"Sweet and salty. You taste so good, sweetheart," he murmured before going back to the passion-slicked treasure before him. Just as her hand had done on him earlier, his tongue traced all the nooks, crannies and folds between her legs, flicking at her swollen clit for some time before stiffening his tongue and thrusting part way into her. She emitted a cry of surprise, and Hotch looked up to see her grabbing blindly at the headboard to steady herself. He spent a few moments making love to her with his tongue before returning his attentions to her straining nub, running the tip of his tongue rapidly on it, thrumming it without pause. It didn't take long for her to reach her peak and she stiffened above him, arching her back as she softly keened out her orgasm, the rapid pulse fluttering under his tongue.

He didn't allow her any time to recover. In one swift move he had reversed their positions, coming over her and positioning himself between her legs. Emily obviously thought he was about to enter her and she started to lift her legs around him, but he stopped her with a touch.

"Not yet." With that, he bent down and captured a dusky nipple in his mouth, the tight bud tucked against the roof of his mouth as he suckled hard. Supporting himself with his right arm, he cupped her left breast in his palm, massaging it in a slightly rough motion, wanting the sensations there to contrast with the now feather-light licks on the areola of her right nipple. He smiled inwardly at the whimper that escaped her when he changed sides. While he lavished his oral attention on her breasts, his left hand slid down her body and into the humid delta between her thighs.

"H..Hotch," she moaned, looking up at him with eyes dilated with lust. Wisps of hair clung damply to her forehead and a flush coloured her fair skin from her chest to her cheeks. He thought she had never looked more beautiful. The possessive male in him felt a surge of satisfaction at the thought that from this moment on, no other man would ever see her like this. She was his, and only his. He breached the entrance to her body with one broad finger and she opened her mouth in a silent cry. She was tight, surprisingly so, and he quickly slowed down the movement of his finger. He bit back a groan as she tightened involuntarily around his digit, the feeling of her soft depths driving him back to a full erection in less than a space of a heartbeat. He fought the urge to sink his penis within her, wanting to draw another climax from her before he gave in to his own desire to claim her body with his own.

He slid his finger back and forth, and slowly, her body adjusted to him. Shifting himself further up over her, he covered her mouth with a passionate kiss, distracting her from the entry of a second finger. She arched her back, and moaned into his mouth, her hands clutching his shoulders as her body tensed at the discomfort.

"Easy. Easy," he soothed, murmuring against her lips as he curled his fingers within her, searching for that magical spot that would take away any memory of pain. When her thighs jerked involuntarily around him and she gasped, he knew he had located it. He alternated between rubbing the tips of his fingers on the spot and scissoring his fingers, the liquid from her arousal enabling him to move swiftly. He loved how keenly responsive her body was to his touch, tightening around his fingers as he stroked her to her peak. With a sharp cry of completion, she came, her frantic eyes jerking up to meet his narrowed gaze. Her mouth fell open and her face tightened with a pleasure so intense that it appeared almost painful.

He couldn't wait any longer. Hotch reared over Emily, pushing her thighs up and out and started to push his immensely swollen cock into her snug channel. "_Emily,_" he snarled, unable to stop his forward motion even though he could feel her body resist his invasion. He gritted his teeth as he felt the aftershocks of her climax contract her inner muscles, sending a message to his primitive brain to move. To drive into her until they were both unconscious from the force of their orgasms. So consumed with passion was he that he almost didn't hear her call his name.

"Hotch. Hotch." He stared down uncomprehendingly at the gorgeously dishevelled woman beneath him. "Condom, you need to put on...a condom."

"I..." he blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog from his brain. "I don't have any." _No, damn it! No!_

"Let me up," Emily whispered, licking her lips. His breath hitched as he pulled out of her, his body screaming its protest at the action.

She got unsteadily out of bed and disappeared into the lounge room. She was back twenty seconds later, a basket in one hand. Even in his state of desperate arousal he felt his mouth twitch at the look of triumph on her face. "I've got some. A lot of them, actually. Thank God for the mix-up," she added, grinning. Dropping the basket on the bedside table, she picked up one of the condoms and tore it open hurriedly while Hotch looked on, amused.

All amusement quickly fled when he felt her fingers on him, giving him a lingering stroke after the prophylactic was on. Emily lay back down, tugging him over her as she spread her legs for him. The short break had given him back a measure of control and he entered her slowly now, the latex barrier dulling the sensation and allowing him to take his time with her. Finally sheathed fully within her, he gave her a look of concern. "Are you all right?"

She smiled faintly, lifting her head up so that she could press a soft kiss to his lips. "Infinitely better than all right." She took a breath. "So now it's me that going too fast but I need to tell you that I love you." His heart stopped as he stared down at her dark eyes that was shining with emotion. Shining with love. "I want you to know that one day soon, I'm going to want to have your baby, but right now, I just want you." Emily bit her lip. "I hope that's okay."

He swallowed at the lump in his throat. Why had he never seen this precious gift that had been staring him in the face all this time? They had wasted so much time. But now wasn't the time for regrets or self-censure. It was time to show her how much he loved her. How much he adored her. "Infinitely better than okay," he murmured, echoing her earlier reply. "I love you, Emily Prentiss. With all my heart. Always. Forever."

And as their lips met in a kiss that sealed their commitment to each other, he demonstrated with his body how much he worshipped her. And when their bodies again soared through the gates of ecstasy, he whispered again and again his love for her even as she replied in kind.

* * *

><p><em>Monday morning<em>

"Hey Princess, how was your Valentine's weekend?" Morgan called out, walking into the BAU with Reid at his heels. Morgan dropped himself into his swivel seat. "Had any luck finding someone to use the condoms and lube with?" He flashed her a teasing grin as Reid sat down at his own desk. Yep, he was going to work the condom angle till he either got tired of it or Emily shot him. Seeing that she wasn't allowed to shoot him, he was pretty much free to tease her about it for at least the next six months.

"Oh, yeah," replied his female partner in a distracted tone as she looked at her computer screen. "I persuaded Hotch to try them out with me. Seeing as we were both single and horny. We did pretty well too, if I may say so." She wrinkled her brow. "I think we used maybe fourteen out of the twenty-four condoms." Emily looked over at him and Reid, who were both sporting identical dropped jaw expressions. "Hope you guys had a good Valentine's too."

"Uh...yes, I did," answered Morgan slowly, about two minutes later. What the hell did she say? Her and Hotch? _ No way._

"That's good to know. What, Reid let you be in top for once, huh?" She snickered when he glared at her.

"Don't try to change the subject, Emily. You and Hotch did _not _do the deed, no way in hell."

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "We did, too, fourteen times. That was actual penetration only by the way. We were pumped." She laughed and Morgan narrowed his eyes, trying to spot a tell-tale sign of her lying. "Or rather, I was pumped." She wiggled her eyebrows at the young doctor. "So, Reid, were you pumped, or was it the other way around?"

"Emily, Morgan and I are not in a relationship," protested Reid, looking exasperated.

"I know, I know it's just sex. But it's the sex I want to know about. Maybe you can give me some tips." The wicked woman grinned unashamedly at them. "You know, so I can try new things out with our Unit Chief."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "We are not falling for this, Prentiss. And for your information, neither one of us sent you that basket of condoms, so you can stop trying to pay us back for our supposed practical joke."

"Oh, I know you didn't send me the condoms, Derek, Hotch did. His original order was handmade chocolates, but we're both really glad that there was a mix-up. Let's just say neither of us were in any shape to run down to the convenience store." She had the gall to wink at him. "By the way, the Trojan mint tingle, you guys should give it go, just sayin'."

"Enough about you sexing it up with Hotch, Emily. We're not believing you unless you have proof, which I'm sure you don't," replied Morgan, getting annoyed at the lengths she was going to with her joke.

"All right, fine. When Hotch comes in later this morning, he's going to have a large band-aid on the side of his neck. He gave me a hickey on my butt, which you're just going to have to take my word for, so I gave him one on the neck in retaliation. Just wait and you'll see." With a final smirk, which he itched to wipe off her face, she went back to her report.

Morgan's eyes met Reid's, who was frowning. _No way, right?_ The older profiler mouthed to his younger colleague.

The doctor shrugged. _Anything's possible._

_Oh, shut up, genius._

_No, _you_ shut up._

Morgan's eyes narrowed. _You're killing me._

Reid smirked. _Funny, that's exactly what you said last night. _

"Hey guys?" The three of them looked up at Dave, who had paused mid-way up the stairs to his office. "When Hotch comes in, do him a favour and don't ask him about the band-aid on his neck. For some reason he got really uncomfortable when I asked him in the garage. He started stammering and looked all awkward, like he was some schoolboy trying to cover up a hickey." He shook his head as he proceeded up the stairs. "Hotch actually blushing. Never thought I'd see the day."

Morgan's eyes met Reid, the younger man's stunned look mirroring his own. They both looked up as Emily approached their desks.

"I almost forgot. Here're the rest of the condoms if you want them," she said, dropping a large handful of foil wrappers in various colours on Morgan's desk. "Hotch is more a Durex kinda guy. And..." She took a few steps over to Reid's desk and placed two tubes in front of him. "Here's the 'his and hers' lube. We didn't get around to trying them out, so let me know how you go." Emily winked at Reid as she walked back to her desk. "Personally, I think the pink will look perfect on Morgan."

* * *

><p><strong>Please do leave me a review. I'd love to know what you thought!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Collinda, I really hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry, Morgan and Reid kinda hijacked it, but I promise the final chapter will be 99% Hotch and Emily! Okay, maybe slightly less as the whole team will be there, but I will do my best, promise! **

**To my beta, saturdayslump - I love you. Enough said.**

* * *

><p>Emily walked past the toilet on the BAU jet holding her mug of hot tea carefully. As she did so, the conversation she heard coming from within the miniature bathroom made her stop short in her tracks.<p>

"How's that, pretty boy?"

"Mmm... yeeeeeaaaah, soooooo good." Reid's voice was practically a moan. Emily's eyebrows rose upwards when there then came an actual moan. "God...Morgan. Why didn't you do this earlier? Aaahhh..."

"Well, earlier we were at the station wrapping up loose ends, and I don't think Hotch would've appreciated it if we had told him that we needed a bathroom break to 'treat' you."

Trust Morgan to make the word treat sound dirty. Emily grinned, taking a sip of her drink as she leaned back against the wall next to the toilet door, getting settled in so she could enjoy herself. She was going to have to try and remember the rest of the conversation so she could relay it to the girls. She only wished she could record it for posterity... and to torture Morgan in the future.

"I wouldn't have cared. It's been so painful," complained the young doctor.

"Well, who told you to leave it this long? I was in the room right next to you. All you had to do was knock and I would've rubbed it for you."

"I didn't know it was going to feel this good," protested Reid. "Oh fuuuuuuck... Derek..."

Emily pressed her lips tightly together to stop herself from bursting out in incredulous laughter. Reid moaning was one thing. Reid moaning an extremely suggestive swear word was another. Maybe Morgan's hands weren't just made for shooting and hand-to-hand combat. Interesting.

"You ready now, Spence?"

"Yeah, just do it." Reid's voice was emphatic. Emily held her breath. Suddenly, Reid let out a loud shriek. "OWWW! MORGAN!"

Emily's eyes jerked immediately towards her team mates in the main cabin. JJ and Rossi were still deep in sleep and Hotch wasn't there. He must be in the cockpit having a word with the pilot.

"Fucking hell, Morgan! I told you it was too big!"

"You told me to just do it!" The older man sounded annoyed and frustrated.

Emily wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry at this stage. Damn it, she cursed herself for not having gone back to her seat to get her phone from her jacket. This was pure gold.

"All right! Just finish up will you?" There came a sound of some shuffling around and then the unmistakeable sound of a zipper being done up and the clink of a belt.

"Sorry, Reid. I'll try to be more gentle next time," muttered Morgan.

"There will so not be a next time," replied Reid in a petulant voice. "I won't hurt you, my ass."

"Okay! So I lied. Sue me. It always hurts the first time. You're a genius, you should know that. It'll get better after a while, when your body acclimates to the pain."

The female profiler standing outside winced. This was all getting too much, even for her. She raised her hand and knocked. "Hey, you guys. You two done yet? Be good and don't hog the toilet. Hotch and I want to have our turn."

There was a moment of silence before a litany of curses emanated from the cramped space beyond the door, mixed in with the sounds of scrambling and rushed movements. By the time the door opened, Emily had managed to swallow her laughter and had even formed an impatient look on her face. "Geez, took you long enough. You'd think after being forced to abstain for the last eight days you'd have gotten your rocks off quicker. Maybe you need some tips from me. Cos I can get Hotch from zero to mind-blowing orgasm in three minutes and forty-three seconds." She had no idea how she was still keeping a straight face.

"What the hell, Prentiss? You know Reid and I were not having sex in there." Morgan frowned angrily at her as he stepped out, followed by a dishevelled Reid.

"Uh huh, sure could've fooled me," she retorted, watching the blush on Reid's face with a not small amount of amusement.

"Emily, how many times do we have to tell you that Morgan and I are not in a relationship? Sexual or otherwise." Reid's frown was identical to Morgan's.

"Guys, really. Stop with the frowning already. Yours are completely pathetic next to Hotch's. His don't work on me at all, so yours aren't doing anything but make you look ridiculous. But, being a completely fair colleague and friend, tell me the truth then. If you weren't making the beast with two backs, what were you doing?" She gave them a patient look.

"We... well, uh..."

Emily lifted her eyebrows. She was sure she had never seen her partner at a loss for words.

Reid rolled his eyes. "What Morgan is trying to say is that I've been getting these headaches and I'm trying out this new experimental migraine drug that has to be injected in my hip."

"Okay." She nodded her head, acting as if she accepted the explanation. "That's plausible, I guess." She flashed them a smile. "But I still don't believe you." Emily stepped into the lavatory, ignoring their groans. "Morgan, can you be a love and tell Hotch I'm waiting in here for him? Unlike you guys I'm horny as hell and your Unit Chief owes me a couple of big ones after our little telephone sex - role playing three nights ago."

Morgan rolled his eyes while Reid's widened into the size of saucers. "Prentiss, stop trying to freak Reid out with yours and Hotch's sex stories. Seriously, you're going to give him a complex."

Emily pouted. "Aww. And here I was trying to give _you_ a complex. Hey, do you think you can spot us a rubber? I think we used the last one while we were on that boring as hell conference in New York. You know how important it is to subscribe to the 'No glove, no love' policy in this day and age."

"Oh my God," groaned Morgan loudly.

The brunette agent bit the inside of her lip so hard that she was surprised it didn't bleed when her colleague pulled out his wallet and then handed her a foil wrapper.

"I still don't believe you and Hotch are getting it on, but I'm giving this to you just to shut you up! I really don't know how much more of this I can take." He shook his head and walked towards the cabin.

Emily grinned at Reid, who was still standing there with a startled expression on his face. "I think Morgan's a bit annoyed at me, Reid. I see Hotch just stepped out of the cockpit. Can you pass the message to him instead, please?"

"I... I don't..." stammered Reid, flushing deeply.

"Thanks so much. And tell him to hurry because I'm getting there with or without him." She managed to close the door a split second before she doubled over in laughter. The look on Reid's face had been priceless.

Less than a minute later a knock sounded at the door and she opened it to find Hotch standing outside, a puzzled look on his face. "Reid just gave me some garbled message about you starting something without me. I have absolutely no idea what he was saying."

Emily laughed and pulled him inside, Hotch's quick reflexes just avoiding the low bulkhead. The lavatory was obviously not built to accommodate two, so the only space available was the closed toilet seat, onto which she pushed him on before sliding the door shut and locking it.

"What do you think you're doing, Agent Prentiss?" The smile playing about her supervisor's lips was contrary to the supposed warning behind the words he had just uttered.

She climbed onto his lap. "I am about to kiss my boyfriend, who I haven't even touched in ten days."

"I thought we agreed that we would remain professional while we were working," he murmured, even as he pulled her closer to him. Emily bracketed his face with her hands.

"That's true, but since we've wrapped up our last case and it's 8:45 on a Friday evening, we're technically off duty, right?" She bent down and brushed her lips across his lips. Once. Twice.

"You're technically correct. Yes." His voice had grown slightly husky and she hitched herself closer, a pleased smile curving her lips when she felt the evidence of his desire that he was unable to hide press eagerly against her. "But I really don't think we should be doing this when the rest of the team is less than ten feet away."

"Don't worry; I'm not going to ravish you in this toilet. Not only did I promise that we would remain professional while we're on the job, but having sex in here would be totally unromantic and borderline desperate. Which reminds me that I have something to tell you later." She smiled down at the man she loved. "I _was_ hoping though, for a kiss to tide me over till tomorrow." Hotch was spending the evening with Jack, which she didn't begrudge at all. She adored Jack, and she knew that he in turn adored her. But she was of the firm belief that Hotch and his son needed to spend time together, just the two of them.

"I think I can bend the rules a little."

"Wow, those are words I never expected to hear come out of your mouth," she quipped. She leaned down, expecting Hotch to kiss her but to her consternation, he pulled back.

"Wait." He lifted her off his lap and stood her up before standing up himself. After a few seconds of awkward manoeuvring, Emily found herself seated on the toilet seat with Hotch standing before her. "Speaking of words you never expected to hear come out of my mouth," he prefaced, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket.

Emily's mouth dropped open when he pulled out a black velvet box. In shock, she stared, wide-eyed as he got down on one knee. "I'm sorry, Emily, I know this is a completely ridiculous location to do this. But I've been carrying this ring around with me for six weeks now and every time I've wanted to propose, I'd either lose my nerve or work would rear its head. I don't know if you realise it, but it's exactly six months today that we went on that Valentine's Day dinner."

Hotch swallowed, eyes dark and focused and so very serious. "I don't want to wait any longer, Emily. All I know, and all I need to know, is that I love you and I cannot imagine living the rest of my life without you by my side. And so," he opened the box and removed the brilliant diamond solitaire set in white gold, "I was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She couldn't answer at first because she couldn't seem to breathe. She had hoped that this day would come, but she never dreamt that she would feel the overwhelming joy that was sweeping through her right now. Emily blinked rapidly, trying desperately to keep her tears at bay. She smiled tremulously. "Yes. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes._ A million times yes!"

A grin broke out on his face and joy that mirrored hers turned his eyes into the colour of the expensive single malt that Dave kept in his office. She couldn't believe that this incredible, gorgeous, amazing man was finally hers. Hotch slipped her ring onto her finger but she only had the barest second to admire it before his lips met hers in a kiss so full of love and tenderness and joy that this time, she was unable to stop her tears from spilling.

It was a long time before he finally drew away from her, and even so, his hands remained at her waist, holding her tightly. "Dave is going to kill me when he hears that I just proposed to you in the toilet."

She gave him a beaming smile, so happy that she could barely contain herself. "You know what? Dave's idea of an expensive restaurant followed no doubt by you proposing to me in front of strangers may sound romantic but that's not us. Your proposal was perfect. Even this location," she said, looking around them, "is perfect. And what a story we now have to tell our grand kids."

Hotch shook his head, an indulgent smile on his face. "How is it that every time I think I can't possibly love you more than I already do, I fall in love with you that tiny bit more?"

"Oh, Aaron. I love you too. Always and forever."

They were in the midst of sharing another kiss when a loud banging came from the door.

"Emily! Hotch! You've proven your point, okay? I believe that you guys are dating. Now will you get the hell out of there? I think I ate a bad hot dog at lunch."

The couple stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. "There's no way Morgan believes we're seeing each other. He's just saying that to get us out," said Emily, standing up while Hotch unlocked the door. "But maybe the ring will finally convince him."

"Well, if not, we'll either have to invite him to the wedding or film a sex tape for him. Personally, I prefer the wedding invite."

Emily laughed as they stepped out to see an ashen-faced Morgan who practically pushed them aside before leaping into the bathroom.

"Prude. I'd have loved to have done a sex tape for Morgan. Then he'd know what a true alpha male looked like in action." She winked at her fiancée, who shook his head and chuckled.

"You're amazingly good for my ego."

"Mm... it's not flattery. It's the truth. Speaking of which I think we should go tell the team?"

"Sounds good. Tonight I want you to spend the evening with Jack and me to celebrate, and after he goes to bed I think we should ..." Hotch whispered in her ear.

Emily looked up at him, startled. "I _totally_ take back the prude comment I made earlier. Aaron Hotchner," she murmured, shaking her head in bemusement. "Well, I never."

He gave her a wicked smile which sent shivers up her spine. "You will after tonight." His voice was dark with promise. "And I also thought ..." he whispered again.

When Morgan finally emerged, Emily was lying in wait for him. She took his hand and pressed the unused condom into his palm with her left hand. She knew he had to have seen her ring. A blind man couldn't have missed the brilliance of the rock on her finger. "Thanks for this, but Hotch and I have decided we're going to go sans protection tonight seeing that we're now engaged and we want to try for a baby. My biological clock is fast running out. But you and Reid should definitely still practice safe sex." She turned and headed for her seat when a last thought occurred to her. "Oh, this means I still have a ton of Durex condoms left, so let me know if you want them. There's no point letting them go to waste, right?" she said to her open-mouthed colleague. "I'd recommend the _pleasuremax_ range myself. Hotch seemed to _really_ like them."

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave me a review if you can! And for My Dark Duke too if you haven't done so. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLLINDA! Here's the final chapter. I hope you have a wonderful day and that the year ahead is filled with much laughter and happiness and good health.**

* * *

><p>"Hotchner."<p>

Emily bit back a smile as her fiancee's curt tone resounded from her cell. "Good evening sir, it's Prentiss."

There was a brief pause. "Emily?"

"Hi hon," she said laughingly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I was a little distracted. What's up?"

"I just wanted to check that you know what you have to do tomorrow."

"Uhh..." Hotch sounded puzzled, and more than a little worried.

"Aaron, that's a trick question. You don't need to do anything. You just need to get yourself and the guys to the church on time."

"Oh. I thought maybe you had some last minute tasks for me to do."

"It's all taken care off. Your suits should already be at the suite and the _boutonniere_ should arrive at 11 a.m. Actually, there _is_ one thing you'll need to do."

"Sure."

"You'll need to order some lunch for yourselves tomorrow. Think you can handle that?" she teased.

Hotch laughed. "I think so. Just."

"Good. Cos I really don't want to be having to catch you in my arms if you swoon during the ceremony. And you really don't want to know the wrath of my mother."

"God forbid," he replied dryly.

"All right then, honey. I just wanted to check in with you. I gotta go. The girls and I going to go out to get some pizza. Then we're going to watch Made of Honor. McDreamy's always good for some eye candy."

"It's worrying that I actually know what you're talking about. I'm almost done here. Then I'm going to go straight to the hotel and...wait, did you say Made of Honor? Isn't that the one where the groom gets jilted at the altar?"

Emily grinned. She had made him watch that with her some time ago. "Yep, but relax, honey, the mission is still a go. I repeat, the mission is still a go."

"Ever thought of quitting your job and becoming a stand-up comedian?"

"Every time Morgan and Reid gets into an argument."

Hotch chuckled. "Let's hope they behave tonight." His voice softened. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Me too. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I could have sworn that it's been five years, not five days. It must be love." She smiled at the warmth and laughter she could hear in his voice.

"I love you, Aaron."

"And I you. Promise you won't leave me at the altar?"

"Promise. But only cos I'm horny as all get out and only you, Aaron Hotchner, can satisfy me." Her tone was cheeky.

"I always knew you only wanted me for my body."

"Absolutely, baby," replied Emily, laughing. "Your wit is just a bonus. Oops. That's JJ calling me. See you at the church!"

"Bye sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Morgan, hurry up will you? I want to take a shower before dinner arrives." Reid picked up the tv remote and tightened the belt on his robe before sitting down at the foot of his bed and scrolling through the channels.<p>

He, Morgan and Hotch were sharing a two-bedroom suite which Dave had graciously paid for. Hotch had the master bedroom which had its own ensuite while he and Morgan shared the other room which contained two double beds, also with its own adjoining bathroom.

"Morgan! Are you done yet?"

"Hold your horses, man! It's not that often we get to stay in a five star hotel and I get to be under a rainwater shower head," came Morgan's muffled voice from behind the bathroom door.

"Come _on,_ you've been in there for forty-two minutes and thirty-nine seconds already." Reid sighed. Maybe it had been somewhat precipitous of him to have slipped on the robe. It was a really nice, plush robe though. Egyptian cotton, if he wasn't mistaken. He had only put it on out of curiosity but once it was on, he decided it felt too nice to take off. Sure, there was an extremely high likelihood that Morgan was going to laugh at him, but he didn't care. Over the years he had built up a more than sufficient shield against his team mate's teasing.

The sound of a cellphone buzzing made him turn around. He got up and walked over to shared nightstand and picked up the cell.

_One new picture message_

"Hey Morgan, you got a text," he called out.

The sound of running water stopped. "Reid, don't open that text."

"Why?" Reid was puzzled.

The door opened. "Reid. Do not open that text message." Morgan emerged, still dripping wet, a towel around his waist.

The younger man looked up at his team mate was was walking around the bed towards him. "I wasn't going to, but now that you're telling me not to, I'm wondering exactly what it is you're trying to hide." He grinned, holding it behind him, just out of Morgan's reach.

"Reid. Give my cell to me. _Now_," said Morgan threateningly. He reached out for the cell and Reid quickly palmed it off into his other hand.

"Is it your new lady love? Did she just text you a suggestive picture of herself? I'm right, aren't I?" The doctor laughed, holding it high above his head now while Morgan crowded against him, reaching up for the phone.

"Reid, I swear, if you don't give me my cell right this second I'm going to give you a shiner that even the ladies' concealer won't cover. And Emily is going to kill you for spoiling her wedding pics."

Reid was having so much fun at Morgan's expense that he didn't realise that he was right up against the side of his bed. When he leaned back to keep the cell out of Morgan's reach, he fell backwards onto the bed. Morgan immediately leapt on top of him. Grappling furiously with the older man, Reid tried to keep hold of the cell while Morgan tried to pull it out of his hand. They suddenly froze mid-struggle when they heard the sound of a door closing.

"Morgan? Reid?" came a familiar voice from the open doorway to their bedroom. Their Unit Chief appeared in their line of sight.

It was at that moment that Reid experienced what it was like to be part of a frozen tableau. He wasn't known for his creative mind, but he could imagine exactly what Hotch was looking at as he stared at his two subordinates lying on the bed; one in a now opened robe and the other on top of him, wearing just a towel. Seemingly in the throes of passion. Reid looked in horror at his supervisor who was currently sporting a stunned expression on his face, mouth parted in surprise.

Reid wasn't sure how long they remained motionless. It felt like an eternity but it was probably only a few seconds later when Hotch cleared his throat awkwardly, his usual inscrutable expression quickly falling back in place.

"Sorry for intruding. Uh...carry on."

The two agents on the bed watched in amazement at their supervisor when he turned away, then paused, before turning back.

"Just...uh...don't forget to use protection." A few seconds later, the door to his bedroom clicked shut behind him.

Reid hadn't even recovered his ability to speak or move when they heard Hotch's voice again a moment later. For a five-star hotel, the walls were surprisingly thin.

"Emily? Did you know Morgan and Reid were in a relationship?" Pause. "What? What do you mean, it's just sex?" Longer pause. "Oh, I uh...walked in on them." Another pause. "Sorry, I didn't hear that last bit, the joint squealing made me momentarily deaf." Pause. "What? No, they weren't naked! For God's sake! I'm traumatised enough already without adding nudity into the mix." Silence. "I am not telling you the details. And tell Garcia and JJ that their screaming into the phone isn't making me change my mind." Further pause. "What did I say to them? Nothing. Except a reminder to use protection. Why are you all laughing? It's sensible advice. Okay, if you're going to keep laughing hysterically, I'm going to hang up. And Emily, no more wine spritzers. Please."

Silence.

"_Oh my God,"_ moaned Reid, dropping his head back on the bed. "Please, someone, give me my gun because I'm going to shoot myself. And Morgan, for God's sake, will you get the hell _off_ me!"

* * *

><p>"Aaron, are you all right?"<p>

Hotch looked at one of his oldest friends and smiled. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your nerves aren't getting the best of you, are they?" asked Dave, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"You know what? I'm not nervous at all. Weird, huh?" In fact, he was feeling incredibly calm. But that was not to say he wasn't also excited and filled with anticipation on seeing Emily. The day had finally arrived for them to declare their love and commitment to each other before all their family and friends. It was a cliché, but today was truly the beginning of the rest of their lives as husband and wife. He couldn't wait.

"Oh, I don't think it's weird at all. In fact, I think that shows that you know deep down you and Emily are meant for each other. That you have no doubts at all that she is the one that you're meant to spend the rest of your life with."

Hotch flashed Dave a grateful smile. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

The older profiler returned his smile. "That's good. Because if I'm not mistaken, you wife-to-be is about to walk down the aisle."

At the precise moment the opening strains of the Pachelbel Canon played and Hotch turned his head to observe the small procession proceeding towards them. His mouth turned up at the corners at the sight of Jack in a miniature tux at the front of the line, holding the ring pillow, his brow furrowed in concentration. Next was Garcia, dressed in a wide-necked, full length champagne-coloured silk gown, a big smile on her face as she proceeded down the aisle. Then came JJ, dressed in the same dress, but with a scooped neckline, in her hands a bunch of hot pink roses and white baby's breath exactly, identical to the one Garcia was holding.

And there she was.

Hotch felt his breath leave him when he first caught sight of the woman he had fallen with that fateful Valentine's night all those months ago.

Describing her as beautiful was more than just an understatement. It was as like trying to describe Leonardo da Vinci's talent or the heat of the sun in mere words. Words were completely inadequate. Emily was literally glowing with happiness, her dark eyes alight with joy, while the most incredible smile he had ever seen graced her face.

He barely managed to thank her father when he placed Emily's hand in his. Their fingers entwined and Hotch pressed his palm against hers.

"Hi," he murmured, his eyes caressing the face that he knew was already etched indelibly in his memory.

"Hi back." Emily's smile widened as her hand squeezed his.

"Ready?"

Her voice was strong and sure. "Absolutely." He watched, bemused, as she turned to face the priest. "Father? Shall we start?"

Their priest shook his head. "I was just about to ask you the same question. Emily Prentiss. Incorrigible as always." His chuckle rang through the cathedral from the speakers overhead.

Hotch grinned, his eyes catching Dave's as the guests laughed. His friend winked.

Yes, Hotch was sure. More than sure. She was the one meant for him.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman. May I have your attention please?"<p>

Emily looked up at the sound of Dave's voice. He had stepped up on the podium and was now standing there patiently as he waited for the guests to quieten.

"I believe it is now the turn of the best man to make a speech. My name is David Rossi and Aaron is one of my closest friends, so I was extremely honoured when he asked me to be the best man at his wedding. Now, I suppose I could take one of two routes with this speech. I could either wax lyrical about all the many great qualities that make Aaron Hotchner the man he is, or I could tell you some embarrassing stories about his past."

Emily grinned when she saw her husband's eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. She looked back up to her team mate who was now sporting a rather cheeky smile. Oh dear. That did not bode well.

"I could do either of those things but all of you already know what a good man Aaron is and trust me, what I'm about to tell you is going to be embarrassing enough, even though I really don't mean it in that way at all. What I wanted to tell you tonight, ladies and gentleman, is the story of how Aaron and Emily came to realise their feelings for each other. Their...love story, if you will."

"Oh no," whispered Emily, her wide eyes clashing with Hotch's.

Dave smiled at the room. "Well folks, it all started that Valentine's Day when our Unit Chief, none other than Aaron Hotchner, called up Jenna's World of Gifts and ordered two dozen handmade dark chocolates for, you guessed it, our beautiful bride up there. Unfortunately, or should I perhaps say, fortunately, there was a mix-up with the order. Instead of receiving a gift that would have said "Happy Valentine's Day" from your friend and colleague, Emily received a gift basket which pretty much said, in not so many words, "Let's get it on tonight." That's right, ladies and gentlemen, contained within that gift basket was a very generous supply of prophylactics."

Emily closed her eyes to shut out the sight of her mother's shocked expression while Hotch cleared his throat. Everyone in the large ballroom were either gasping or laughing or doing both. Someone even had the gall to wolf whistle. She was so going to have to kill Morgan after she murdered Dave.

"You already know that Aaron is one of my dearest friends, and I count Emily too, as not just a friend, but a member of my family. So I am telling you this story not to embarrass them, because I love them very dearly, but because I wanted them to know how happy I am that a basket of Trojans made them realise what has been right under their nose."

Emily had opened her eyes and was now staring with Dave, her feeling of mortification fading at the sight of the warmth in his gaze as he looked at her and Hotch.

"Emily and Aaron, I truly cannot imagine two people in this world who are more perfect for each other than the both of you. You both deserve someone wonderful, someone completely extraordinary to be your partner in life. I have thought for a long time now that you belong to each other, in fact, most of us have." Dave smiled at the table before them where the team was seated. Emily's mouth parted in amazement when she saw the pleased smiles on Garcia and JJ's faces.

She felt Hotch take her hand in his.

"Which is why, Emily," Dave continued, "when I overheard Hotch putting in the order, JJ, Penelope and I got together and rigged Hotch's gift to you."

There was a moment's silence while Emily and Hotch stared in shock at Dave. Emily jumped when the room erupted in a sudden storm of loud applause and cries of approval.

"Thank you, everyone. Thank you. Now please, could you all be upstanding to toast our bride and bridegroom, requested Dave, beaming.

Emily's gaze met Hotch's. She looked into his eyes, which, like hers, were still vaguely stunned at Dave's revelation.

"To Emily and Aaron. May their lives together be always filled with an abundance of love and laughter and surprises," said Dave.

"To Emily and Aaron," echoed the guests.

As Emily's lips met those of her husband, she couldn't help but smile. Dave's toast had been unintentionally appropriate. There _was_ just an itty bitty surprise she had in store for the man she loved. It was her wedding gift to him.

And she could barely wait to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that : ) Do send me a review if you can.<strong>


End file.
